Triple Entente Chronicles
by Fireball Jack
Summary: If Triple Entente by Lockheedelektra was a DVD, this would be disk two. A number of different tidbits of stuff as a tribute to a great piece of art.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the first part of Triple Entente Chronicles. This series is a bunch of stories, interviews, and other things that would be at home at a second disk of a DVD. All of these are things relating to the story Triple Entente by lockheedelektra. Yes, lockheedelektra is fine with this; I spoke with her personally when I thought of the idea for this. Just so you know who I am, the character Dodds Colley is based on me. What? No, that's not my name. Who would be silly enough to name their son that? I'll just be referred to a Fireballjack/FBJ. Well, for starters I thought I'd have the prequel to the third chapter, how Dodds, Zac, and Joe arrived in the world of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. But, I'm ranting, so without further ado, the first part of Triple Entente Chronicles.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Six Flags, Rekka no Ken, or any other reference to anything that's been copyrighted!

* * *

"They're gone again..." I muttered, my light blue eyes searching for the unique hair of my two companions, Joe Butler and Zac Brand. I quickly spotted the near-transparent blond hair of Joe sitting at a table next to one of the roller coasters, and quickly hurried up to him. "Well? Any idea of where they could be?" I asked, seating myself opposite him.

"Nope, sorry Dodds, none of the people here saw anything of Maddie, Fil, or Casey. I also checked the main office; they sent out a loudspeaker call, but… nothing." Joe reported, frowning.

"Yeah, I know, I heard it." I said, touching the back of my head. "Well, this sucks, I wonder if Zac's found anything. He shouldn't be taking this long." I said, thinking of the assignment I gave to our other comrade, Zac Brand: Searching the back alleys and interrogating the other Goths, Emos, and other Mentally Depressed visitors who refuse to be in the sunlight and near the giddiness of the other patrons.

"Nothing." said Zack as he appeared from the crowds. I sighed and glanced at him, it always amazed me how he would be able to wear all black on a summer day. He sat down on my right and on the left of Joe. "No one's seen them, or heard from them. But hey, it's been a week, they could've left, you know," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but where? There aren't that many hotels around here, and Maddie's car's here. We saw it, remember?" Joe said, frowning.

"We've searched the whole park, if they were here, we would've found them already." I said, looking at Joe.

"Maybe you just are not looking hard enough," said a voice that made all our heads turn. An elderly lady was standing behind Zac, smiling at us. She was wearing a cloak with a hood on it, which she now was wearing.

Joe looked at her strangely, but stood up and faced the woman. "Err...we're looking for..." He began to say, but the lady stopped him when she put one of her hands up in front of her.

"Your friends, a girl and two boys. Yes, I have seen them, and before you ask, I do know where they are." She said with a kind smile.

I looked at Joe and Zac, we all showed the same curious look, except Zac, but Joe and I both knew that he was curious as well. I rose from my seat. "Would you be so kind as to…?" I asked politely.

"Of course I can." She said, smiling. After Zac stood up from his seat, she turned around and started to walk away briskly. We all followed with curiosity. She led us to the other side of the park, and down an alley that seemed to lead a long way away from the hustle of the park. She led us to a small tent with an elaborate sign that was written carefully and beautifully that bore the message:

A Challenge For Fighters

"They're in there? But there's no sound." Joe commented. The elderly lady, who had introduced herself as Hanna, just smiled mysteriously at him.

"You'll find them inside, but you must take the challenge, it requires three competitors." Hanna said, looking at us individually.

"We're not here to fight, just to find our friends." I said, a bit surprised. I didn't fight in the least, although I knew that Joe and Zac were fully capable of fighting something or someone.

"You don't have to be physically strong to fight in this challenge, someone with your intelligence should know that." Hanna said, the same mysterious smile on her face. "Please, come inside." With that she ushered us into the minuscule tent, barely enough room to fit us all inside.

As I stepped inside the small tent, I spotted what appeared to be a small circle burned into the ground. My mind almost instantly sprung into different ideas about what it was for. _Could be some weird ceremony that she does. _I pondered, looking around. My eyes zeroed in on Zac who was sniffing as though something was wrong. His nose was normally right, so I sniffed too. What I smelled surprised me, it was somewhat peaceful and clean, as though it came from a world untouched by modern civilization and pollution. The whole idea that the air here wasn't from around here brought even more ideas into my head, each one different from the next.

"Dodds, you okay?" Joe asked, looking at me strangely.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but this place is a little bit strange." I said, forming a circle with Joe and Zac as Hanna instructed.

"Yeah, I feel it too, something is weird about this place." Zac said, thinking.

"Well, you're correct, dimensional transfer does leave a strange influence on the place where a gate is opened." Hanna said, clapping her hands together.

The least logical answer of what the circle could have been sprung into my mind. _A magic circle!_ I mentally yelled as a pale blue light emerged from the circle. I turned to get out, but the circle had already opened and formed a barrier around its extremities. The floor seemed to sink beneath us until there was nothing below us but the gate that was going to take us to wherever Hanna was sending us. Then we began falling; it felt like something was pushing us forward, but there wasn't any gravity. We began falling into an inky darkness, and that was all we saw when the three of us lost consciousness.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next thing I knew, I was lying on some soft grass, and breathing fresh air.

"Ah, doth mine eyes deceive me? Sleeping Beauty hath awakened!" Said a familiar baritone voice.

"Can it, Joe." I muttered, sitting up.

Joe smirked. "Well, while you've been busy napping, Zac went out scouting the area." He reported, smiling.

"Really, now? Then where the hell are we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"No clue, that's why we sent out Zac to scout." Joe said in a _shouldn't that be obvious?_, voice.

"Well, it's official, we aren't anywhere I recognize." Zac said, emerging from the nearby trees. "I noticed a town, but it's one of those..." He paused, looking for the right words. "Ye Olde Villages." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, It's better than nothing. They oughta be able to tell us where we are." I said, standing up and stretching. Joe nodded and also stood up. The two of us followed Zac to the town.

I thought, looking down the main road. All of the citizens of the town looked like they came from the Renaissance age, but something seemed strange about this. Then it hit me, it was more like a Medieval Fantasy game. Some of the townsfolk had thin swords, while others carried small leather bound tomes or deep brown bottles filled to the brim with an unknown liquid. 

I turned to Joe, our representative spokesperson and nodded. Joe smiled and nodded back. He walked up to one of the townsfolk and asked him a question. The person nodded and pointed to one of the buildings. Joe walked back to us.

"Good news, that guy saw our people, said that they went to that bar to find a job." Joe reported, smiling.

"Great, then it's a lead." I said, smiling. The three of us entered the bar and were greeted by the scowls of the bar patrons. We walked up to the bar owner and asked him he had seen our friends.

"Those three? Yeah, I saw 'em, they were looking fer a job and I tolds them that Lord Claudius, the local lord, was looking for some bodyguards." The man said, wiping out a mug with a rag.

"Great, where is this guy, Lord Claudius?" Joe inquired, a curious look on his face.

"Just go west down the main road, it's impossible to miss it. But, if you're going to see Lord Claudius, then you'll need these." He said, reaching under the bar counter, taking out a small knife and a flimsy rapier and handed them to Zac and Joe respectively. He looked at me with a strange eye. "Sorry kid, I don't have anything for you." He said, frowning. "You look more like a magic user. I don't have any tomes or spellbooks."

Joe tapped his chin. "Would a Bible do for a tome?"

"A Bible? What's a Bible?" The Barman asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"WHAT'S A BIBLE?!!?" Joe yelled, drawing the attention of every single person in the bar, and half of the townsfolk outside. "A BIBLE IS THE HOLY BOOK OF GOD!!!" He screamed.

"Hold up there, Loudmouth. You said it was holy? Then it may work." The bartender said, taking out his fingers from his ears.

"Really? Okay, try this then, Dodds." Joe said, giving me his precious Book de la God.

I felt a lightness in me when I took hold of the book, as though pureness was radiating from it. _If I'm right, then all I have to do is take this energy and convert it into a concentrated force. _I thought, entering my special trance of thoughts.

"Helllllllooooooo?" Joe said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth, er... Civilization to Dodds? Do you read me?" Joe asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." I said, switching back to reality. "Thank you very much, sir." I said, smiling at the bartender.

"No problem kid, Lord Claudius isn't that great of a person. You'll most likely end up on the road, searching for yer friends." He said with a smile.

Joe and I smiled back, Zac frowned and nodded. We left the bar and began the walk to the fortress that housed the Lord. We chatted about the place, and what we would do if the Lord couldn't help us. Zac stayed out of the conversation, he wasn't the kind of person to talk to people that are smiling, laughing or even ones that have the slightest sliver of happiness deep within them.

"What's it like, actually having a Bible within ten feet of you, Dodds?" Joe asked, smiling.

"Surprisingly, I feel like I have the power to shoot you off a cliff if I wanted to." I said, facing forward and smiling. "But don't ask me to convert to Christianity when we get home." I added, knowing that Joe would ask that question next.

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Joe, I've known you for over 10 years, I know how you think." I said, smirking.

"Guys, shut up, we're here." Zac butted in, frowning. Indeed, we had reached the grand fortress that housed Lord Claudius.

"Hello?" Joe called, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Yes?" A guard asked, looking over the walkway above the gate.

"Err, we're looking for some friends, and we're hoping to speak with this fortress's lord about them. Would that be possible?" Joe yelled back.

"I don't know. You see, Lord Claudius is a very busy man, I don't know if he'd have time for you. Hold on!" The guard said, turning to someone on the other side of the gate and spoke to that person. "Very well, Miss Celeste says you can enter."

I thought as the gate rose, allowing us to enter. A squeal of joy met us. _It's the night of the living ho! _I thought instantly, seeing the source of the squeal. 

"You dress like Madeleine and her friends!" Celeste yelled, running up to us with a smile on her face.

"You've seen them? Do you know where they are now?" Joe asked, smiling at Celeste.

Celeste frowned, sad. "No, they left a few days ago, they said they were heading towards Moytura, a city far from here... that way." Celeste said, smiling at us and pointing a way that didn't have a road. "If you find her, tell her that Celeste says hello!" She added, smiling at us.

"Thank you very much, Celeste." I said politely.

She smiled at us as we left the gates and started muttering to herself after we were out of earshot. "Dammit, why didn't they want to stay? I turned on my Celestial Magic, didn't I?" She muttered, almost on the verge of tears.

- - - - - - - - -

"How much longer till we reach Moytura?" I asked, exhausted from our third day of hiking.

"I don't know, so stop asking that every five minutes!" Joe almost shouted; the three days had obviously taken a toll on his nerves, as had my whining. "Oh joy, it's beginning to rain. Let's find some shelter." Joe said, covering his head with his hands.

"Too bad those weapons that the bartender gave us broke three seconds after we used them our first time." Zac said, scowling.

"Yeah, I've drained all the energy from your Bible, Joe." I added, running under a pine tree for shelter. It was fairly good shelter, but it wasn't perfect.

"Don't worry about it. Hopefully, the prayers are still there, as is my picture of Jesus." Joe said, smiling.

"Yeah, they are, as is your precious picture." I said, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"I'm gonna go scout, I smell something strange. I think it's blood." Zac said, a dark smile on his face. He walked out from under the protection of the tree and into the mist of the rain storm.

"Well, I hope we find 'em soon, looks like a commotion out there. Hope Zac's okay." I said, focusing on the shadowy figures out in the storm. "It's a battle out there, let's hope we aren't dragged into it." I said, noticing one of the figures fall as what seemed to be a female figure sheathed a thin blade that looked like a katana.

"Don't worry, if worse comes to worse, we can get out. Zac'll be able to get out too, don't worry about it." Joe said, beginning to pace. I could tell that he was worried too, but didn't want me to feel worried.

"Still, Zac could get killed out there. Some of these guys have bows and they could take him out with a single arrow. Black clothing still stands out, you know." I said, frowning.

- - - - - - - - -

Zac actually had no difficulties evading the oncoming attacks, being dog-esque had its advantages. He thought he saw a familiar figure and advanced it after dodging an arrow.

"Maddie?"

* * *

Well, there you have it, the prequel to Triple Entente Chapter 3, written by yours truly. Leave a review, I love reading 'em, especially if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing or what you'd like to see next. 


	2. 2: Interview With The Three Lords

Helllllllooooooo Everyone, glad you could join us for the next installment of Triple Entente Chronicles. I decided this time to go with and interview, particularly with the three lords: Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn. So I better start now...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken(I don't even have my own copy...)

* * *

Fireballjack(FBJ): Thanks for joining us, you three, is there anything you want to say before we start?

Eliwood(E): Nope, I'm good.

Lyn(L): Same here.

Hector(H): Wait, what'd you mean by _us? _Looks around and stands up when he sees the camera Hey! What's the F is that camera doing there?! I didn't agree to this!

E: Hector...

H: I mean, you should've at least told us that this was going public!

E: HECTOR...

H: I mean, shouldn't I have even know who's going to be seeing this stuff?!

L: HECTOR! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!!!!!!!

H: stops talking and sits down

FBJ: Thanks Lyn.

L: Noooo Problem.

FBJ: Alright, first things first, what are your opinions of Triple Entente?

H: It's not half bad, LockheedElektra should really continue writing it.

E: I agree with Hector, it's very well written.

L: Same, the way she describes her characters are that of an expert author.

FBJ: Okay, cool. What do you guys think of LockheedElektra?

H: She's badass, the fight scenes she makes are realistic.

E: She's able to write in a fashion that makes it seem like the story really happened, and that she was there.

L: Do I need to say anything?

FBJ: Smiles at Lyn You can answer the next one first then. How do you think your characters are portrayed?

L: Very accurately, it's like she stole words from my mouth, and typed them... back into my mouth... you know what I mean.

E: That means I go next, right? Yeah, she gave me the air of the person that I am in the game.

H: It's pretty good, if it was me, i'd use WAY more cuss words.

FBJ, L, and E: rolls eyes

FBJ: Uh-huh, now... what character has been improved the most, aside from Hector.

L: Oh, well...

E: You see...

H: heh heh, take away the C from his name and you get...

E & L: Hector...

H: Oh C'mon! It's funny! It's Canas.

FBJ: I see, what makes you think that?

E: Well, if LockheedElektra hasn't made it obvious yet, I don't want to spoil the surprise. Smiles

FBJ: Ah yes, Canas. What about our new friends? Which one do you like best...besides LockheedElektra.

L: Darn, that's who I was gonna say... err... I like... Maria.

E: Well, Joe's a pretty good person, so is Fil... I'd have to say it's a tie between them.

H: Casey, hands down.

FBJ: I see, well, who's your least favorite?

E, L, and H: ...you.

E: or Zac.

FBJ: Thanks guys...

H: No problem!

L: facepalms We're sorry, but you're...

FBJ: I get it! Fine... fine... I get it... Nobody loves me... Alright, what do you think about the plot?

E: It's prety good actually never would've thought that could've happened.

L: Agreed, I mean, you wind up finding your...

FBJ: I know, I know.

H: I like it, personally.

FBJ: Cool, what about the pairings, like Maddie and Heath?

L: They're cute, some of them are great matches.

E: I agree, hopefully, one of our bishops will be able to perform a wedding ceremony if the need arises. smiles

H: Yeah, they're good, I guess.

FBJ: Well, what pairing do you think is the best match?

L: Well, I think Maddie and Heath make the best couple, they're just so sweet together.

E: I'm not really sure, they haven't had much detail yet, so I can't really say anything right now.

H: I'd like to see a Lyn and Florina pairing...Snickers

L: Not on your life Hector.

H: But all Lockheed said was no yoai! Which I am greatly appreaciative of.

E: Same here... well, the being grateful for no yoai part...

L: ...but yaoi isn't _that _bad...

H: What're you, insane?!

FBJ: Okay, before we get into another argument about sexual topics, let's move onto another question.

E: As long as it isn't: Which do you prefer, Yoai or Yuri.

FBJ: Thank the emblems it isn't.

L: Yoai.

H: Yuri.

FBJ: And that wasn't my question.

L: Sorry, reflexes.

H: You got something against yuri, pal?

FBJ: No, but I'm trying to get good reviews here, so making an argument like this would cause a controversy in the system, and that is not my primary ambition.

H: What?

FBJ: sighs How could I put this? Fighting about these preferences isn't a good thing...

H: Why didn't you just say that?

L: ... let's just continue.

FBJ: Well said. Now, what was my next question?

E, L, and H: How are we supposed to know?

FBJ: No that wasn't my question! Oh, yeah, that was it! LockheedElektra took some of the characters out because they were lacking in the personality department, what're your opinions on this, and who do you miss most?

L: Well, some of those characters would just bring us down, so leaving them out is a good thing, but I miss a few of them...

E: Agreed, a special character was taken out and that's kinda annoying.

H: For some strange reason, I agree with Lyn and Eliwood.

FBJ: Really now? Who's the character you miss most.

L, E, & H: ...Lowen

H: LockheedElektra, If you're reading this: Give Us Back The One Thing More Important To Us Than The Sacred Stones: Our Chef!

E: Hector, I don't think you need to get that drastic, The Sacred Stones aren't even from Rekka No Ken... He was a good chef though...

L: Indeed.

FBJ: What ever floats your boats.

H: I never got that saying, don't ALL boats float?

FBJ: Hector, it's an expression...

H: But...

L: Hector... SHUT YER TRAP!

FBJ: ... Thanks Lyn... I think...

E: So... let's continue with the interview.

FBJ: Great Idea, but we've got a problem... I'm out of questions...

L: Oh crap.

H: FREEEEDOM!!!!!

FBJ: You aren't getting off that easily Hector. We're about to go OOC all up in this here fanfic. We're leaving you're future questions in the hands of the readers of this fanfic.

H: All two of them?

FBJ: ...yes...

* * *

Alright, here's where the story goes interactive, we need questions for the three lords, and I'd like YOU, The Reader, to supply them. Just review the fanfic, and put in any question you'd like them to answer about their opinions on the fanfic or about the people they have to deal with on a regular basis in it, and I'll answer them in the end of my chapters every now and again.

Next Time: Unknown. Possibly a commentary, interview, or a behind the scenes look at Triple Entente!


End file.
